


December 10th, Mistletoe

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Idols, M/M, Mistletoe, puppy crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: BamBam always had a crush on Mark, but as long as BamBam could remember he beloved Hyung had been dating Jackson, Until suddenly one day... he isn't and BamBam has to figure out how to deal with his emotions and how to realise, that maybe... he is good enough for Mark, even if he doubted it himself
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	December 10th, Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Mark and BamBam  
> Mistletoe

So you know that moment when you prepare to confess everything to the man you love? The man you have loved for many years since you were just a young child and barely knew what love was, all you knew was that your pretty hyung made your stomach feel weird?

And then when you prepare to tell him, him and another close friend of yours call all of your group together, and happily tell them while holding hand that they are together, that they have been together since before they even debuted as a kpop idols, but they finally felt comfortable enough to tell everybody else. Breaking your heart and leaving your poor 18-year-old soul crushed?

Okay so maybe you haven't really experienced that, and BamBam's experience was a little bit more unique than most people, but goddamn it still hurt!

In the end, he had decided not to confess to Mark, he knew that it would just hurt his hyung more if he knew his and Jackson's actions were hurting their younger member.

Instead, BamBam did the only thing he could think of, he went to his mum, well okay he didn't cause he was in Korea, and his mum was back home in Thailand. Instead, he went to his surrogate mom, Jinyoung and cried his heart out.

Jinyoung, always the understanding and perfect mother, even tho he kept saying that he was a man and not a mother, something that Yugyeom and BamBam tried to explain that he could be both, just rocked BamBam in his arms.

When Jaebum entered the room, curious to where his boyfriend had disappeared off to, Jinyoung just waved him away, while listening to BamBam's sobbing story, of just how much loved Mark.

When the tears were drying on BamBam's face, Jinyoung pecked him on the forehead and asked him one question "what do you wanna do now?"

In the end, BamBam had decided to do… nothing… At the start, he would get angry whenever he saw Mark and Jackson together, but as time went on and he got over, his love didn't go away, but he got more mature, and he started to be happy to see Mark happy.

Time went on, they were Got7, they had ups and downs, they all took turns trying to fix Yugyeom's chaotic relationship with Jungkook, they all still treated Jinyoung and Jaebum like they were their parents, even tho they had all crossed 21.

Jackson was back in China for his solo career as BamBam entered the kitchen one random cold March, he had just come home from his own solo stuff in Thailand and was happy to see his favourite hyung. Mark was on the phone, not having seen BamBam had entered the kitchen "I have dance practise, from 10 to 15:00, if you wait for me, I come to you." Mark's laugh was light and flowy always managed to make butterflies fly in BamBam's stomach "oh you don't need to get dressed just for little me, you are just giving me more work, sure… see you."

Mark was cheating on Jackson, that was the only option, he couldn't have spoken to Jackson as BamBam knew he was in China. Why was Mark cheating? Why was his hyung cheating, it wasn't right! BamBam's view of Mark as the perfect hyung was broken.

"Oh, BamBam?" Mark had turned around from the window he was looking out off, smiling at the younger rapper "I didn't know you were home already! You should have warned me, I would have planned for it." he opened his arms for a hug, something BamBam would normally easily have welcomed, but with all the information he had just gotten told, he could hug Mark.

Mark was cheating… Mark was a bad person.

"Why are you cheating on Jackson? He loves you so much!"

He would never have expected something like that from Mark, and it broke his heart to think that the man he loved so much would ever do something like that.

Mark just looked confused, eyebrows furrowed and his normal stubborn mouth set in a confused look, BamBam has stepped close to him, forcing Mark to look up at him, cause while the younger had grown over the years, Mark, on the other hand, had very much not grown, meaning that BamBam was now taller than his beloved Hyung.

Mark tried to take a step back, clearly not liking the tone of BamBam's voice, plus how the Thai rapper was looking down on him, but there was no space behind Mark to back up to, instead leaning against the kitchen cupboard "I think you misunderstood something Bammie, please calm down."

BamBam wanted to yell that he did not want to calm down! That he had put so much faith in Mark, that everybody he met was being measured against him! But he also knew that yelling was not a good way of showing his anger, mum… Jinyoung… had taught him that "I heard you, how dare you do that to him, he is in China! Why couldn't you wait for him!"

Then there was a change in Mark's expression as he seemed to realise what was going on, he sighed reaching up and petting Bambam's cheek "you are so cute, looking out for your hyung's, Jackson and I broke up around Christmas. We are no longer together, I am not cheating on him."

BamBam more or less deflated, confused about the information he had just gotten, but unable to not give into the hand on his cheek, he always loved when Mark pet him, and the older was always easy and open with his friendship "why?"

He couldn't really wrap his head around the idea that Mark and Jackson had broken up, it was just never a thought that had crossed his mind, they had always seemed so perfect for each other, why would they ever break up?

Mark just smiled at him "we grew apart, we didn't have some fight or somebody cheated, it just wasn't the same anymore. As people grow older, they change." he pushed himself to the tips of his toes, pressing a kiss on the other man's forehead, forcing a blush to appear on his tan complexion.

He wasn't sure how to react if he had to be honest, he understood what Mark was saying, it made sense, but that didn't mean he had to like it "are you gonna try and get back together with him? Just cause you broke up doesn't mean that he can't stop loving you again! There is still hope for you two."

BamBam didn't know why he was so connected to their relationship, maybe he just wanted to see Mark happy, and Jackson had always made him happy, or maybe it was cause of Mark was single BamBam would have to actually deal with his emotions for the older man and decide once again what to do about them.

Mark's laugh was light and tickled BamBam's ears in the best way as the older once again petted his cheek "I don't want to get back together with him, just like he doesn't want to get back together with him. I know that you seemed to think our relationship was perfect, but nothing is ever perfect, and we just grew out of love. We are still friends, and we promise it is not gonna be awkward for Got7 promotions."

"But… you loved him…"

"I loved him very much, he had a huge impact on my life, and I would never want to take that away from my memories, and I don't regret anything about us. But it is time for us all to move on." he pecked BamBam again on the forehead, "I know you cared deeply about it, but it's okay."

"Aren't you moving on to fast? With that… person."

"It's Hyunwoo… Shownu and we aren't dating, we are just snogging… just having some fun. I am not trying to move on fast or trying to forget the time I spend with Jackson, but I am a man with needs, and I like to fill them when I can… Don't act like you haven't taken your share of fun, Woozi likes to complain that you are loud." Mark was teasing him, but BamBam felt conflicted, knowing that his longterm crush knew about the fact that he slept around.

In the 97 line, it was just… a thing they had started doing, hooking up with each other, they were all young and experimenting with each other, it was much safer than going for any other option, and with them all being the same age, it felt that they were more on equal footing. And Mingyu had a massive dick that BamBam had become very familiar with, could you really blame him for being loud?

"I uhm…" again, Mark just laugh, one last kiss was placed on BamBam's forehead before Mark finally got out from between the younger and the cupboard.

So that was a thing, and BamBam honestly, had no idea how to deal with it. Mark was single, Mark was just having some fun. At first, BamBam was worried about Jackson coming back, would everything blow up?

It didn't, Jackson and Mark were still close friends, they just didn't have sex or kissed anymore. They were fine… Got7 were fine.

BamBam was not fine.

Luckily he had the best mom in the world, and one late evening after everybody else had gone to bed, Jinyoung found his way into BamBam's room, "you can't keep going like this, you either do something, or you decide you don't want to. You can't keep this weird limbo."

"Clearly I can!" he hated when Jinyoung was right like this and hated even more as Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the words out of his mouth.

"Are you happy? Just being like this? Not knowing what to do with yourself? You came to be happy and accept Mark and Jackson, but now you are throwing yourself into this again. He is gonna notice at some point, and you know he is. He cares deeply about him, he already wonders why you are acting the way you are."

God, he hated when Jinyoung was right.

"He doesn't have feelings for me."

"No he doesn't, cause right now, you are a kid to him, and you are acting like one as well. If you want this, you either man up or you let him go."

"I thought you were supposed to be on my team!" BamBam couldn't stop himself from proving Jinyoung's point, by throwing a pillow across the room, hoping to hit the vocalist.

The pillow got thrown back at BamBam, tho much more softly "I am on your team, that is why I want you to be happy. I can't promise you that Mark will end up having feelings for you, I am not magical, but if you want to give this a real chance, you need to show him other sides of you other than his cute dongsaeng."

"But I am his cute dongsaeng," he did his best to look at Jinyoung with his most innocent of facial expression, which only earned him a headshake from the other man.

Jinyoung sat down next to him, petting BamBam's hair while the younger pouted "you are our cute dongsaeng, all of us thinks that, but if you really want to try this, you need to see him as a boyfriend and make him see you as a boyfriend as well."

Again, BamBam hated he was right.

But it gave him a lot to think about, BamBam had always been Mark's baby, which was not very boyfriend like. He still wasn't sure what he wanted, he wasn't sure if he was wanted to be Mark's boyfriend if he was ready for the heartbreak if Mark said no.

He had spent so long just accepting that Mark would never be his, that he had never let himself think about what would happen if it was ever an option. But he slowly started to change how he acted towards Mark, he tried his best to equal their relationship more, being there for Mark instead of just expecting to be babied, and surprisingly enough… it worked.

One of the main problems that BamBam had always had around Mark was that he never felt that he deserved to be with the older man, it always felt like he was just a kid that was tanging along with him. Bambam was always the one that went to Mark not the other way around, it leads to their relationship feeling horribly uneven, but with it slowly changing, BamBam found that he felt not just more equal, but happier.

The first time Mark came to him instead of somebody else when he was feeling down, the moment that Mark put his head on BamBam's lap expecting his hair to be pet, was a moment that BamBam would forever keep in his mind. For other people it might seem like nothing, just his hyung being whiny, and maybe it was his hyung being whiny, but to BamBam it was Mark trusting him to be more open with his emotions.

Of course, that didn't mean that BamBam had any idea what he was doing, cause emotions were hard, and as Yugyeom liked to tease him about, he was confident gay on stage, but panic gay in real life. He was fully aware of how people saw him, he was flamboyant and confident when the camera was on him, he was flamboyant and a mess when it wasn't.

Luckily it didn't seem that Mark minded, and the two slowly grew closer.

In November it was time for a comeback, and during that time, with all the seven of them back together for the first time in a while. BamBam was happy with how things were going, the comeback was great, their fans loved it, and he was so happy being back on stage with all his brothers, what he didn't expect was for one late night Jackson to let himself into his room with a weird facial expression.

Both of them knew what it was about, and BamBam couldn't stop himself from being a little defence "is this where you are gonna threaten me not to get close to him? To back off cause he is yours?"

Jackson just smiled at him, shaking his head before sitting down next to him "no, this is not one of your dramas. I am not mad, nor am I angry with you. I am here to ask if you are sure of what you are doing if you needed somebody to talk to."

BamBam honestly didn't know what to say, he had built this up into his head as his hero moment, where he would stand up to Jackson who was trying to win back Mark, and that way prove that he was the one who loved Mark the most. Why was nothing like any of his books or dramas? The world was unfair and weird! "You really don't love him anymore."

It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Jackson just smiled, rustling his hair "I love him like a brother, but as a lover? No, not anymore. But that is fine, not all love is meant to last forever, our friendship will last forever, and our relationship was just one step in that."

BamBam felt awkward, "I used to look up to you guys relationship, I was happy knowing that he was happy. In the stat I was jalouse, but then… I saw you guys and believed in love."

"I know… we both knew, at first we thought it was just a puppy crush, but I see now that it was much more, much deeper. I just want to make sure that you know what you are getting yourself into, and that you really want it."

"Hyung knew?" BamBam felt the butterflies in his stomach turn aggressive, no longer happy, but angry and afraid wanting to come out.

Jackson just smiled, his smile was always so calming, making BamBam instantly feeling more comfortable, Jackson always made him feel that way "I don't think he knows now, but back then… we just saw it as a puppy crush, nothing more, Mark can be very naive at times, he is a right minx, but also slightly naive."

"Do you think I have a chance? Or I'm I just forever gonna be the puppy?"

The older just shrugged "I believe that your destiny is in your own hands, you are doing well so far, I just wanted to make sure you have somebody other than mum to talk to about it."

"He is gonna hate you if he hears you say that, you are older than him."

BamBam felt a little better after the conversation, it felt good to know that he somehow had Jackson's blessing, even if he didn't need Jackson's blessing... It still felt nice.

December came along, Christmas was here, and their dorm looked like a Christmas magasin had thrown up in it, BamBam was a little disturbed, Jinyoung's excuse for the craziness was a predictable 'you don't know if we will get the chance to do this again together.'

BamBam was pretty damn sure that the older man had gone insane, then again, gone insane was a bad choice since maybe he had always been insane.

He wanted to hate the Christmasness, he wanted to hate the ugly sweaters and Santa hats that he was forced into, but he couldn't cause Mark seemed to love everything about it. He looked so happy and cosy in an oversized Christmas sweater, cuddling up to BamBam on the couch sharing a cup of cocoa. 

BamBam loved every single second of it, even if he had to wear a dumb hat and a dumb sweater, every moment was precious to him.

Jackson's visit had made one thing clear for him, he wanted to be with Mark, he wanted to work up to a point where he could be with Mark. The feelings he had for the other man was not gonna go away, the closer he got to Mark outside of their hyung dongsaeng relationship, the more BamBam knew that it was what he wanted.

He wanted Mark.

He loved Mark, for Mark.

It was just all very hard to say to BamBam. The more time they spend together, the more time they were just the two of them, with Mark inviting just him somewhere, the more he believed it himself that he actually had a chance.

He just needed to find out how words worked.

He had asked his groupmates for help, asking how they had ended up with their partner, how they had confessed. Jinyoung and Jaebum just shrugged smiling, for them… they said they had just known since the first day they met, cause, of course, those two would have the cutest most perfect meet-cute, cause that was just the couple they were. When he asked Yugyeom, he was close to bleaching his ears, cause apparently the dysfunctional relationship that never seemed to end that was Jungkook and Yugyeom, started based on sex. Cause of course it did. Disgusting maknae's.

Youngjae was happily single, cause self-love was the most important love if you asked him, but he did tell BamBam that if he would have to confess to something, it was gonna be something huge, something over the top, something that would really blow the person away. Which BamBam already knew would not work on Mark, as much as he liked to seem over the top, he was also private and liked small moments. Jackson was no help either, as he refused to tell BamBam exactly how he and Mark got together originally, cause he wanted BamBam to not be influenced by it.

Basically, nobody was any help, and his entire group was useless.

In the end… just as he wanted to give up, just accept that he was never gonna be able to tell Mark how he was feeling and he was just gonna die forever alone with feelings he didn't know how to express, something magical happened.

That magical thing was that Mark was a person, with thought and emotions, and not an object to act upon, what had never crossed BamBam's mind that maybe Mark would be the one to make a move. BamBam was not very smart.

Of course, Mark didn't just come out and say something, that would not be very Mark like would it. It was a late night in the ends of December, Christmas was pulling closer and once again the two foreign idols had found themselves cuddled on the couch, a cheesy English Christmas movie on the screen.

As the movie finally ended, both men were tired as they unwrapped themselves from each other, the space in BamBam's arms felt weirdly empty without Mark there, but he tried his best not to pout about it.

They met it to the hallway, both aiming for their own room in the dorm when Mark stopped him in the edge of the door, pointing upwards. Above them was… a mistletoe… Something that BamBam was pretty sure had not been there the day before.

"Oh…" now that was not part of BamBam's plan, he could feel his heart rate picking up, the butterflies were once again fighting in his stomach, what was he supposed to do now, fuck fuck fuck, where did the fucking mistletoe come from? Should he kiss Mark? No, that would be weird! He should make a joke! Funny joke! He could be funny!

He didn't get the chance to actually make his funny joke, as soft pale fingers tilted his face a little down, and lips he had dreamed about so many times were pressed against his in the softest kiss ever imagined to the humankind.

And god it stole BamBam's breath away, cause Mark kissed him… MARK KISSED HIM.

He looked shocked as the older male as Mark just smiled at him, it was that soft smile that used to just be for Jackson, but now was aimed at BamBam instead "Merry Christmas."

BamBam had still not found his voice, mouth opening and closing, as his brain was trying to catch up with what had just happened, oh god, how had that happened?

Mark was in the entrance to his room, looking over his shoulder at BamBam who was still just lost for the world, giggling a little before winking at him "are you coming? It's kinda cold tonight."

Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows pairing:  
> Jongin x Taemin  
> Snowman
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
